A Night Alone
by nikkinik211
Summary: Just a lovely night with Bella and her favorite vampire. Oh the fun they could have. PWP. My first fic with ExB. Your reviews keep me happy, so PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R! Rated M for a reason...FINALLY FINISHED! PLZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Edward and Bella**

Disclaimer: The characters Bella Swan and Eward Cullen belong to the genious Stephenie Meyer. I don't own him (though I wish I did) or her. All original characters and plots are mine though.

Warning: Rated M for a reason people. Oneshot of Bella and Edwards first time. It all leads up to a big lemon at the end. Please R&R, but no flames. This is my first attempt at an Edward Bella fic so let me know what you think.

I woke up to a cold hand unbuttoning my shirt. It took a few moments for my eyes to focus,, and when they did I gasped at the beauty before me. Hovering mere inches from my face was an angel. His face looked as if it could have been carved out of marble by God Himself. He was beauitiful. He was unique. He was mine. And he was undressing me. I sat up in shock at this last realization.

"W-wha-" I started to stammer, but one long, cold finger pressed softly against my lips silencing me.

"Shh." He whispered, sending heat waves thoughout my body. "Trust me, okay?""Okay." I sighed, my protests forgotten as I lay back down, helpless to his pleading voice.

He continued to unbutton my shirt and, as he moved his hands down, his stone cold fingers brushed involintarily against the fabric over my breast sending a small tremor through my body.

Edward stopped, an anxious look on his face, completely unaware of what had just caused my sudden movement.

"Should I continue?" he asked. His face held complete seriousness and extreme concentration; like he was fighting some deep internal battle just to bring himeself this far. It made complet sense to me. There had always been very strict barriers regarding our physical relationship. Even now that Edward seemed to be thowing those out the window, the looming fear of him hurting me in some way was plainly written on his face.

I didn't respond at first, expecting he would just go on. but after a long 30 seconds of silence I realized that he was not about to do anything else without my approval of the situation. I mearly nodded, unable to speak.

Edward continued, undoing the last few buttons and pulling t-shirt back to reveal my simple, black cotton bra which contrasted greatly with the ivory smoothness of my flat abdomen. He moved his long, cold fingers up to trace my collar bone and shoulders. His fingers then drifted downward, sliding between my breasts and fanning out as they grazed lightly over my stomach before comming to a rest at the hem of my jeans.

My body responded to his light and simple carresess that left a trail of red where is touch had made my skin flush, like his icy fingers were magneticlly drawing my blood to the suface my skin. I shivered not because of the cold, but because of the pleasent sensations shooting straight to more exciting parts of my anatomy. After the last small waves of tremors swept though me, I realized that he had stopped and was now looking at me, waiting for my response before he continue.

"Edward." I breathed. He understood the longing in my voice and hesitated only a moment more before undoing the button and zipper. He began to peel the jeans away from my skin, slowly pulling them down and then shifting his weight off of me slightly so that he could remove them properly.

After he had done away with the article, Edward repositioned himself on top of me so that his legs stattled either side of me as I lay on my back in my bra and matching black cotton underwear. For a long minute he just stared at me, looking me up and down, taking in every aspect of my body. This made me sightly uncomfortable. Laying open in front of his unyeilding eyes, though I was still partially covered. Uncontiously I crossed my arms in front of me trying to cover my exposed body, but his hard hands gently stopped me.

"No, don't hide yourself. Your, well, for lack of a better word...perfect Bella. His sweet breath washed over me as he said this and he stared into my eyes with total sincerity. I knew that he was being serious, but I couldn't hold back the dark laugh that had been building up inside of me.

"Please." I scoffed. "I am most definatly _not_ perfect."

A angry expression flicked across his profile momentarily, then almost instantly turned hard; his eyes blank.

"You're right." He said, his face unreadible. I hadn't expected him to agree with me! My face must have looked hurt and confused because his eyes softed slightly.

"Far from it in fact." He continued in a light voice. "You're clumsy and uncordinated and you attract danger where ever you go." He paused here and let his words sink in. I lay dumbstuck and completly speechless.

"But, " he prompted, his face softening, "you're perfect for me and that is all that matters."

I let out a long sigh, both out of relief and awe and as I did his hands started to explore my body again. They moved along my stomach again, this time going in circles around my belly button and tracing the way that my hip bones jutted out slightly. Each touch left a trail of fire on my skin, making me hot and flushed all over.His fingers then halted as a single one slid a fraction of an inch under the elastic band of my underwear, and then hesitated.

"Bella, I can stop if you'd like." He said quietly.

It was only then that realized I had stopped breathing and was clutching my legs together at the knee. He must have taken it as a sign that I wanted him to stop, when I really was trying to hold in the small waves of pleasure that were washing over my stomach and lower parts of my body, afraid that they would leave and not come back. I tried quickly to suck in a gulp of air so that I could protest, but only managed to gag slightly.

"No, no." I choked out finally. "I don't want you to stop, I just have to remember to breath once in a while."

"It's not that." He said, his eyes low, his voice still quiet. "It's just..." He heaved a sigh. "I don't want to stop either but I don't know how well I'll be able to control myself if we go much further. I scarcly understand how we could've gotten to this point. I...well...with one wrong move now I could seriously hurt, or even possibly kill you. If that happened then there's no way that I would ever be able to live with myself and...Bella..."

His sentence trailed off and he looked into my eyes, an anxious look displayed on his features as he searched my profile for something that would tell him what to do next. He didn't have to search long. I stared right back at him, my eyes and voice full of determination as I answered him with a short but powerful sentence

"Edward, I trust you completly and now it's time for you to trust yourself for once."

Edward still looked doubtful, so I decided to show him. I moved my hand to the clasp at the front of my bra, which he had left together, and slowly undid it. With my free hand I reached for his now idle hands at my waist and pulled them up towards my chest with no resistance from him. He wanted this as badly as I did. Maybe even more. He had been waiting over one hundred years for this, a lifetime (literally) compared to my measly seventeen.

Edwards hands were no longer moving with my help. They started to brush the fabric of my bra away, once again awakening my senses as this time his icy hands brushed across the bare and hypersensitive skin of my breast. A sharp intake of breath on my part stopped him for half-a-second, then he again brushed his thumb over my now erect left nipple. A lazy smirk spread across his face as he recieved the same reaction. Edward then bent over and pressed his cool lips to the tip of my right breast as his forefinger and thumb pinched the other one gently. He then flicked his tongue out lightly against my skin. This earned him a quiet moan from the back of my throat, bringing yet another playful grin to his lips as he lifted his head to look at me.

"Interesting." Was all he said with he said with an amused and calculating look on his face.

A?N So what do you think of my first attempt at ExB. COMMENT PLZ!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward and Bella**

Disclaimer: The characters Bella Swan and Edward Cullen belong to the genous Stephenie Meyer. I don't own him (though I wish I did) or her. All original characters and plots are mine though.

Summary: Because of all of the great reviews I have decided to continue. Read and enjoy! This is my first attempt at an Edward Bella fic so let me know what you think. Flames are welcome here. Anything to make me a better writer and besides, vampires are fireproof ;)

Warning: Rated M for a reason people.

"Interesting." Was all he said with he said with an amused and calculating look on his face. He kissed my breast again, this time opening his lips slightly and sucking the little bud into his mouth. I moaned again, this time louder, at the feeling of his cool mouth against my searing skin. His hands then sarted to move down my stomach again, caressing my skin and sending waves of delight strait to my core. They moved further down to my underwear, grazing and rubbing against me through my underwear.

"Oh God." I moaned out. Edward pulled his hand away and I arched my body up trying to keep the close contact.

"Don't stop. Oh _God _don't stop!" I pleaded, a dark and lustful look in my eyes. He just smiled and sat up on top of me.

Patience Bella." He told me, then he pulled his shirt over his head.

I was so wrapped up in my own feelings, I had failed to notice that he was still fully clothed. It was only then that I also became aware of a tight bulge pressing uncomfortably against the front of his jeans.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that-" He silenced me by pressing his fingers against me again, causing me to whimper.

"It's okay love. This is all for you, not me. I'm satisfied simply knowing that I can control myself enough to even attempt something like this. So just be quiet and try to enjoy, alright? I promised myself that I would do all that I could to make this as wonderful for you as possible."

I nodded silently and he beamed down at me with that crooked smile that I loved the most. The one that reached all the way to his eyes. He bent down and kissed me on the tip of my nose, then stood up so that he was towering over me at the end of my bed as I sat halfway up and rested my weight on my elbows. He hooked his fingers under the sides of my underwear and pulled them down so quickly that I hardly registered what he had done.

My skin lit on fire as he moved his hands slowly up my legs, teasing my thighs apart. When they reached the triangle of dark, damp curls that sat between my legs, the breath that I had been involentary holding again was let out all at once and my head fell back. His fingers pressed against me again and I let out thick sigh.

"Oh Edward." I said in a quiet voice. He looked at me and smiled again.

"I have an idea Bella." He said, then a serious looked crossed his face, wiping away his short lived smile. "But, before I go through with it, I that I can still stop if you'd like.

I stared into his eyes to see if he was joking. I know that he wanted this as badly as I did, if not more, but he was constantly stopping to make sure that I was okay.

"Never." I replied, staring hard at him. A slight look of relief crossed his face. That was exactly what he had wanted to hear.

"As you wish my love."

Still standing, Edward kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants. He slid out of his jeans, leaving them on the floor next to mine and revealing a pair of dark gold boxers the same color as his eyes.

" A nice touch." I noted in a playful way.

"Alice thought so as well." He replied in a tone that suggested that we were discussing the weather rather than the color of his undergarments.

"So she was involved in this little scheme as well." I supplied in the same nonchalant way.

"Of course. Did you really think that she would ever let me do anything without taking a trip to the mall first?"

Typical Alice I thought. Even things like this were worth going on a shopping spree in her opinion. I smiled as a thought came to me. Maybe I could go with her next time...

"What are you thinking?" He asked, interupting my naughty thoughts. You have the most wicked grin on your face."

"Oh...you know. Just shopping for clothes...and...stuff."

"And I assume that I will out about this 'stuff' at a later date?" He inquiered, a knowing look on his face.

Definatly." I said, that grin on my face widening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward and Bella**

Disclaimer: The characters Bella Swan and Edward Cullen belong to the genious Stephenie Meyer. I don't own him (though I wish I did) or her. All original characters and plots are mine though.

Summary: Just another wonderful BxE fic. Read and enjoy! This is my first attempt at an Edward Bella fic so let me know what you think. Flames are welcome here. Anything to make me a better writer and besides, vampires are fireproof ;)

Warning: Rated M for a reason people.

**A/N****: Here is is, the moment you've all been waiting for. Finally we come to the end of **_**A Night Alone.**_** I want to thank all of my reviewers for their encouragement far me to continue. You guys are almost as amazing as Edward, but not quite ;). So I hope you like this ending. Much love to you all!**

"Well now that we've discussed a future shopping trip, do you mind if I return to the matter at hand?" Edward asked. The amused look on his face dissapeared and was replaced by one of pure lust and desire. He wanted me. I could almost feel the waves of desire rolling off of his body, and it made my body temperature soar as he settled on his stomach at the end of my bed and grabbed my legs.

He pulled me down the bed agressivly, but without hurting me. He then put my legs over my shoulder and my breathing increased to the point of hypervenalation as I realized what he meant to do. He looked at me, and as our eyes met a sinful smile spead across his lips before he lowered them my unexplored womanhood.

A split second before his lips touched me, I felt the artic coolness of his breath and breifly wondered if I could possibly love this man anymore. Then all thought was lost when he pressed an icy kiss to my "lips." I shuddered uncontrolablly as the coldness of his mouth enveloped my scorching heat and could faintly hear a loud and sensual moan that I soon realized came from me.

Edward apparently approved of the sounds I was making because a low growl rumbled through his body and into his lips which were now around that heated nub that was the center of my pleasure. I could fell the heat in me rising higher and higher and wondered if Edward were being scorched by it. When I thought that the pleasure could go no higher, the feeling of something long, cold, and wet invaded my virgin entrance and I was pushed over the edge. Every muscle in my body tensed up and Edwards name came from my lips in loud and drawn out moan.

"Oh God Bella." Edward growled out in response. He lifted his head to look at me as I rode out the waves of my orgasm until the storm that surged in my body was reduced to water laping gently at me, like the ocean to a shore. "Do you have any idea what that does to me?" he asked.

I just lay there, trying to bring my breathing back under control. All I could do was stare into his eyes which held a look of deep satisfaction and want. His voice, a low sexy growl, sparked another small fire that began to grow deep inside of me again.

"To have you lay here writhing in my grasp, my touch causing you to shudder and twitch? To feel the heat coming off of your body in delicious waves?To listen to your breathing and your heart speed up because of what I'm doing? To hear you moan and gasp and call out my name!? And the smell, God your smell..." He paused here and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply; words escaping him completely. When he oped his eyes they were black as pitch, a thirst resting deep within them. "Your smell is ten times more potent than your blood has ever been. The taste of you makes me wonder how I could have ever wonder how I could have ever lusted for your blood when there was something so uch more amazing in existence. I don't believe anything else in all of creation could ever quence my so!"

That small flicker of heat that had started in me a moment ago was now rapidly speading to a forest fire at his words. The passion behind what he was saying was enough to almost push me to the edge again. Then, moving much to quickly for me to register, Edward was at my mouth kissing me without any of the restraint that had ever plauged our relationship. I knew now that my blood would never be a problem from him again he could give himself to me completly, without ever holding back. Just the thought of what we would be able to do brought a maon to my lips, smothered by his kiss.

He pulled away for just a moment, then his mouth came back to mine full force and I gasped at the feeling of something hard and cold, possibly colder than his normal skin, press insistantly into my stomach. Never breaking our kiss, he moved his body lower until he was positioned at my waiting entrance. When he pressed the head of his icy cylinder against me, my body shuddered violently in anticipation. He then pulled his mouth away from me and looked into my chocolate eyes with his still black ones.

"Isabella Marie Swan," His use of my full name only made the heat in me surge higher. His eyes bore into mine with the full force of his passion as he spoke his next words. "I give myself to you, fully and without restraint, for now and for the rest of my very existance. Nothing, not Charlie, not the Voltori, not even the moon crashing into the earth will ever seperate us. _Ever._ He said the last word with such conviction, that I felt terribly sorry for anybody that woud ever try.

I answered his promise with my own. "Never Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Never could I be seperated from you, no matter what or who tried to make it happen. I love you Edward, more than anything or anyone."

"And I you, my beautiful Bella. More than words could ever describe." And with those final words Edward surged forward, breaking the last barrier that kept up apart.

With Edward I never felt any pain, only an unbelievable cold that seemed to numb everything else. He stilled for what I knew was only a second for me to ajust, but for what felt like an hour. Once he could see that I was in no pain, he started to move. The cold was still there, but being rivaled by the heat inside of me, it was no longer numbing. If anything the contrast intensified everything everything that we were both feeling. As his pace increased, the room quickly filled with our moans and sighs and gasps. I soon found my own rythym and began meeting his trusts with my own, causing us to cry out even louder. It was pure bliss being connected to Edward in such a way, and I silently prayed that this moment would never have to end; that we could go on and on until the end of time trapped inside this state of complete and utter ecstasy. But I knew that this prayer wouldn't be answered. I could feel myself rising again, higher and higher and this time bringing Edward with me. It was like our bodies were in perfect sync with each other and I could feel that we were both coming closer to our breaking point.

At the very moment that the heat inside threatened to overwhelm me, I felt Edward start to shudder, and then tense. Looking into his face any person would have thought that God himself had made a statue reflecting the perfect state of bliss in an unflawed being. In that one glance I saw what his face held,enjoyment, desire awe, and most importantly love, a love that was everlasting and undying; I saw mine as well, reflected in his dark, glassy eyes. They held the same overwhelming emotions as we soared up, up, and away, no limit to hieght of our pleasure. Then a split second later we both came crashing down, our feelings of joy and pleasure and love falling all around us; encircling us in a place not known to this world. Crying out each others names over and over again we continued to be enveloped in each others pleasure until I thought I could take no more. I felt an icy spurt, like an electric shock, shoot though my entire body and freeze me to my very soul, but in a good way, like it were freezing this moment in time into my body so that I would never forget. Like I ever could.

Together, we both came back to earth with ragged breaths and heavy pants and just lay together like that in my bed, listening to each others breathing. When we were both calm and under control, Edward lifted his head off of my chest and presed the most tender of kisses to my swollen lips, then down to the point of my neck just above my vien. After kissing me for what seemed like forever, he removed himself from me, leaving what felt like a gaping hole in my being. But, this hole didn't hurt like the other because I knew that it would be filled again, over and over until the end of eternity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well my loving and adoring friends, that is the end I'm afraid. I know that this is a bit cliche, but it just felt right to me. Now I know how you all feel. Just **_**writing**_** this makes me want to take and exremly cold shower! Lol, well I hope that you all are satisfied because I officially blew off studying for my A.P. History test for you guys. Feel loved, feel very loved. narrows eyes and telepathically makes you love me J/K but on a very serious note, plz review until you fingers fall off. What did you like, what didn't you like, should I change something, did it seem too unreal? And most importantly, should I write something else like this. Thx to everybody for their support and review review review!!!**


End file.
